Day lives- A Legend Fanfic
by vanditabooknerd
Summary: Day lives -A Legend Fan-Fic (only read if you have finished the Legend trilogy) When the Champion ended, Legend fans were left in tears because of its bitter sweet ending. Most of us wanted to know what happened to June and Day's relationship after they meet again ten years later. So this is an effort from my side to heal our hurting hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**Day lives  
-A Legend Fan-Fic  
(only read if you have finished the Legend trilogy)**

_When the Champion ended, Legend fans were left in tears because of its bitter sweet ending. Most of us wanted to know what happened to June and Day's relationship after they meet again ten years later.  
So this is an effort from my side to heal our hurting hearts.  
_

**Part 1**

TEN YEARS after the end of Republic's war with the colonies, ten years after Day's successful brain surgery, and ten years after Day left for Ross City with his brother Eden,  
Day has now come to the republic for Eden's interview.  
Ten years have passed...

He touches my hand and encloses it in a handshake.  
"Hi," he says "I am Daniel."  
"Hi," I reply "I am June."  
Just like that I feel I am linked to him once again.  
Maybe we really can build a future together once again.  
Maybe there is still a hope for both of us.

He asks me "So you were saying something about Tess right?"  
I nod (while I am still looking at his face) "Yes, I was going to meet her tonight and that she is a good friend of mine."  
"Really? I mean she is my friend too. And we were about to go meet her as well." he says.  
Day turns back for a moment and beckons Eden towards us. Eden walks up to us from where he was standing for the past few minutes (12 minutes to be exact). I didn't recognize him at first. Cause both the boys looked same age from distance.  
Both tall and lean. Both had same blonde hairs except for Eden's which were curly.

**Part 2**

EDEN still has his golden curls, and his almost blind eyes are now clear. He is well. And handsome like Day.  
"Hi, I am Eden, Daniel's younger brother." Eden says to me.  
He meets my eyes. I don't think he recognizes me. Because he was almost blind when I met him ten years ago. He is a grown up boy now. As tall as Day.

I smile and reply "Hi, I am..." Suddenly I wonder if he still remembers my name. What if he does? But Day speaks up "Hey Eden, this is June." Eden watches me closely (squinting of eyes followed by widening of eyes and raising of eyebrows - a sign of recognition).  
I think he remembers me. Oh no!  
"Hi, June. That's a pretty name." he says. He doesn't say anything more.

Guess I was wrong. How could Eden remember me from the time when he was just a kid? I am not usually wrong when it comes to reading expressions.  
And I was almost sure that Eden recognized me and that his eyes lingered on mine longer than was necessary.

**Part 3**

DAY seem happier than I had ever seen him in the past. But how could he be happy in the past when I was constantly there with him to remind him of his wounds and losses (for which I was mostly responsible).  
Day speaks "Let's go meet Tess together. What do you say June?" He is still looking at me like he is still trying to figure me out. Eden nods and winks at Day.  
"Okay. Let's go!" I say "We have to board the train to the Ruby sector. The train will come around Denver in an hour."

Day says "Alright! Let's go!"  
I have already started moving in the direction of the station. Day suddenly asks "Wait! June would you like to walk for a few minutes before we go to the station?" A little smile plays on my lips. He continues "I mean we still have an hour or so before the train arrives right?"

I stop and turn towards them. Eden has raised his eyebrows at Day as if he is saying 'Seriously?'

**Part 4**

THE BOY WHO WALKED IN THE LIGHT was smiling. He is as beautiful as always. All the scars that were the result of his painful childhood and dreadful war were now invisible. Guess Antarctica took good care of him. The smile is now devoid of pain that I had caused. Like his wounds have healed with time. I am grateful for that.

"Anyways," Eden says "I am in no mood for a walk. I would rather be sitting in that cafe over there, you know, I have an interview to prepare for." The Brentwood's cafe was just over the street. "Alright Eden, we will take you up when we leave for the station..." Day replies. Eden waves us off and leaves for the cafe at the other end of the street.

Day turns to me "Shall we?" "Um what?" I am lost. "I mean let's take a walk." He is still observing me closely.  
It's quite distracting. I mean that you love someone so much but that someone forgets you and then ten years pass and then you come face to face with that someone and that every time you look at his beautiful face staring at you, butterflies start fluttering in your stomach.

"Oh yeah alright!" I say. He has changed in two ways I guess- the wounds I caused him have almost healed. The other thing that has changed about him is the long golden hair that I was so much used to love. I miss his hair so much. This look (with close cropped hair) suits him too. But now he doesn't look like that pretty boy who used to glow in his fiery blonde shoulder length hair with a red streak.

**Part 5**

WALKING WITH DAY felt like nothing has ever changed between us. Like no war really happened. Like Day didn't underwent any surgery. Like he didn't forget me. Like ten years hadn't passed.  
We start walking side by side on the gravel pavement sidelining the main road. I am nervous. I just don't know what to say without causing him any flashbacks. I was never good at it. Every time I meant to say something to him, some other hurtful meaning came out of it. Like the incident when he made me a paper clip ring and I made him feel horrible instead of thanking him. And another incident when we were with the patriots and Day proposed me in the bathroom. I have always made him feel terrible. I was never good at words with him. So I decide to keep my mouth shut. All the while savoring this moment with Day forever. I glance at him sideways and find him staring at me. I jerk my head forward. He laughs softly. A smile plays on my lips too.

**Part 6**

I WANT MY PRETTY BOY BACK.  
I decide. I will take the first step. But Day beats me to it.  
After a few seconds of silence (360 seconds to be exact), while we were walking, Day speaks up "June, what I said back there about, you know, how I was always searching for something but could not find it, until I saw you today, is really true." I am silent. I let his words sink in. Finally I nod and he continues "Back where I live, Ross city, I always got up to find myself wondering who I am missing in my life. Like a piece of puzzle I can't find to put in place. I always feel that the person I miss had been an important part of my life. I just can't figure it out by myself. Will you help me?" He stops for me to answer. But what can I say? I try. "Listen, Day- um... Daniel, I can only try to understand how you feel. I wish that you will figure everything out one day." But if he does figure everything out, would he want me back again? I am not sure.

**Part 7**

WILL DAY WANT ME BACK if I tell him about our past? No he won't!  
He nods and continues, "I hope so too. But back there earlier today, when I first saw you, I had this feeling like- Look! There she is. Like you were the person I was so desperately looking for." So he is not going to drop this topic. "I would say that these things do happen Day- um... Daniel. There is nothing wrong with that." I fill in.

He kicks a stone with his left leg. His leg is perfectly fine. Guess Ross city really took good care of him. He stares deeply in my eyes and asks "June, I just want to know if I know you from earlier times, you know, before that war happened with the colonies?" Resisting him at this moment is the hardest thing to do. I love him so much that it hurts like a million swords slashing at my heart all these years. I am helpless. The prodigy of the republic is helpless.

**Part 8**

DAY EMERGED AS THE CHAMPION. The pretty boy who was once a Legend turned out to be the Champion. He saved the republic. He gave power to our Elector Primo. He moved the people with his words. He emerged as the Champion.  
And he stands before me.

He is still waiting for my answer.  
I reply "I don't recall much. But I think maybe we fought side by side in that war."

He stops walking. I had to stop too. "If we don't know each other that well, then why do you keep calling me by my old name, tell me?" I am speechless. I try to form an answer "I... I... called you Daniel only." "No you didn't!" he argues. "I guess we are getting late to meet Tess. We should go." I excuse myself from answering that particular question. How did I know him? I don't think I can answer that question without being shattered to million pieces.  
"Okay June, if you don't want to answer that it's okay. I will find the truth one day." He smiles sadly. But his eyes seem full of promise.  
We leave to get Eden.

**Part 9**

THE CAFE is just over the street. Eden was bent over his laptop and an empty cup of coffee lay aside on the table.  
Day calls him out. He shuts his laptop and hurries off with us to the station.

The Denver station was just a km away from the cafe. So we walk. Eden and Day start discussing matters related to Eden's interview. When Day realizes that I am completely left out of the discussion, he changes the topic.

He asks "So June, are you a soldier of republic? I mean from the way you've dressed up, you sure look like a soldier."  
I reply "I am special Agent June Iparis."  
He says "Yes, you are."  
"What?"  
"Special." he replies.  
I blink.  
He looks at me.  
He is not joking.

**Part 10**

We enter the station.  
"You guys wait here, I will go get the tickets." I tell them.  
"No wait!" Day says "I will go get them."  
He walks off to the busy counter leaving Eden and me alone.  
"June, I remember you, you were Daniel's friend," Eden whispers to me "Why are you not telling this to Daniel?"  
I am surprised. Eden recognizes me.

I say "Eden it's so complicated! Things happened in the past between Day and I. Trust me, it's really hard for me to keep it from Day."  
"But Daniel loves you. He still does. Even though he doesn't remember you." Eden says softly.  
Tears start to form in my eyes.  
Eden has grown up so much. He is talking like a matured person.  
"June, I should tell you that Daniel always speaks your name when he is asleep." Eden tells me.

Day speaks my name.  
He still has memories of me in some corner of his mind.  
That's too much.  
Tears start falling.  
"Hey I got the tickets, train will be there in 10 min-" Day was saying as he walked toward us. He stops when he looks at me.  
"June, you okay?" He looks so concerned. I nod. His hand is on my shoulder. His touch still warms me. He glances between Eden and me.  
"Did Eden try to flirt with you?" Day asks and then lowers an eye at Eden.  
"Heyyy!" Eden nudges Day's elbow.  
I laugh. "No, he is too mature for that."  
Eden laughs too.  
Day smiles even though he still looks concerned.

**Part 11**

We deboard at Ruby sector train station. Throughout the way, Eden chatted about his interview. He explained the details for my sake.  
Day's eyes lingered on mine most of the time. And the butterflies in my stomach were doing an all out party.

I call Tess and lie to her that I will reach in few minutes whereas I am standing right outside the hotel's gate with Day and Eden. I don't tell her anything about them. She played with me earlier. She didn't tell me that she has invited Day. Now it was my turn.  
"Okay Tess, I will be there in a few minutes time." I finish the call. She had previously fixed hotel Ravenwood as our meeting point.

Just as I end the call, Day's phone starts ringing.  
He picks it up. "Hey cousin, how ya doing?" Old Day shows up in his voice and his eyes as he talks to Tess. They were really connected in a way that Day and I were not.

"Okay cousin! And yeah Eden's here." Day is saying, "Just come already! We are waiting for you!" he ends the call.

Day tells us that Tess is coming to get them. She doesn't know I am with them. Good!  
I see Tess coming our way from inside the hotel.

She stops and widens her eyes as she watches all three of us together. Then a loud laugh escapes her.

**Part 12**

Tess is really happy but surprised to see us together.  
She comes to me first and hugs me. I hug her back. She and I became really good friends in Day's absence.  
"Missed you so much June!" she is saying "I was meaning to surprise you, but you beat me to it!"  
"Hey cousin! What about us?" Day points his thumb at himself and Eden. "You not happy to see us, are ya?"  
Tess pokes him in the ribs as she hugs Day. And she holds her hand out to Eden. "Hi," And smiles at him. Eden seems fazed by her "Hi! T... Tess"  
He forgets to take his hand back when Tess has already turned to me.  
She whispers to me "Does he remember you now?"  
"No. He doesn't." I whisper back.  
Her expression is one of a pity.

**Part 13**

"Heyyy pretty boy!" Someone is hurrying towards us. Pascao. "How ya doing man?" he says to Day. "I am so happy to see ya dude!" Pascao slaps on Day's shoulder. "Remember me?"  
Day says "Hi..."  
Pascao continues "Pascao. You don't remember me dude?" He feigns an expression of shock. "You don't even remember that you proposed to me once but I rejected you. You know I am straight. Anyhow, since then you started to adore me. You said once that I was your best friend. Remember?"  
Pascao winks at Day.

Day gives Tess a questioning look like 'Who is this crazy guy?'  
Tess says "Don't mind Pascao. He is a total freak!"  
I laugh.  
Pascao scowls at Tess "Always a spoilsport!"

"Hey hi June! It's so good to see you guys back!" Pascao is now speaking to me.  
Tess gives him a warning look. I don't think he gets that.  
"So did you fill our amnesiac Day about how you stole his pretty heart?" Oh no! He didn't.  
Day's eyes widens at this. So does Eden's.

**Part 14**

Tess is shooting Pascao another warning look. He ignores it completely and rambles on "Dude you remember how you once spoiled our botched plan to assassinate our Elector? For your girl?"  
Tess interrupts "Buzz off Pascao, you've got the wrong guy?"

Pascao frowns. But shuts his mouth for a while. But Day asks him "Who were you talking about? You said something...about a girl..."  
He seems genuinely surprised by Day's question "Dude you're really serious?" He continues "You don't remember her? Really?"  
"Lets go inside Tess-" I try to excuse us but Day cuts me off "Pascao, who were you talking about?"

Pascao points his hands at me "Her! Dude! Who else? June!"  
Day asks him again "What... What about June?"  
Pascao says "you're kidding me right? This is June. The girl you were head over heels for!"  
Tess interrupts "Pascao that's enough" and takes him by his arm to a corner. I see a glint of jealousy in Eden's eyes.

As I turn towards Day, I saw tears in his eyes. My heart sinks at this.  
"Day-um Daniel...," I move my hand towards his "Are you okay?"  
"So it really was you! I knew it!" his lower lip quivers.  
"Day, I..."  
"I was right. Wasn't I?  
I take a step towards him.  
He holds his hand out to stop me.

**Part 15**

"Day we need to talk..." I say but he takes a step back.  
"Day..." I sigh.  
He is retreating.  
"You! It was you! I knew it. But you lied!" He is crying as he speaks. "I need some time to think. Alone."  
He turns away from me.  
My Day is leaving me again.  
I won't let him go. This time I won't.  
I start to follow him.  
But he stops me and says "June! I need some time to think. I will be back in a few minutes.  
Promise!"  
He walks away and turns a corner.

Eden is watching Tess scolding Pascao. Tess seems miffed by Pascao. But Pascao suddenly takes Tess in his arms. Tess doesn't try to move away.  
Eden jerks his head in my direction. He is angry. And he leaves after his brother.  
I am left alone.

**Part 16**

Tess and Pascao come to me when they see me standing alone.  
Tess asks "Where did they go?"  
I shake my head.  
I wonder if he would come back.  
She asks "June, its okay! Let me call him back!" She takes out her phone.  
I stop her "Stop! He needs some time alone!"  
I am quiet. Tears must be forming in my eyes. Cause I am finding it hard to breathe.  
Pascao do not dare make any fun at my expense at the moment. I feel like smacking him for breaking everything to Day.  
Day is hurt. Because of me. Once again.

"Look June, let's stay in the hotel for a while. Let's have coffee or something. Until he comes back." Tess suggests.  
I nod. We enter the hotel and take a seat nearest to the transparent glass walls of the hotel.  
I am frequently glancing outside.  
Waiting for Day to come back.  
Where did he go?

**Part 17**

It's almost an hour before Day calls Tess.  
"Day! Where did you go?" Tess is frowning. She switches the speakers on.  
"I... um... needed some time alone, yeah." Day replies "Is June still with you?"  
"Yes of course." Tess says "Day? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah cousin!" He says trying to sound happy.  
But his voice is heavy. Like he cried.

I speak up this time. Day doesn't deserve to be hurt. "Yes Daniel, I'm here" I ask "You sure you're okay?"  
"Yes. Anyways I called to ask if you wanted to talk to me." he says to me.  
"Yes I do. Where are you?" I ask.  
"Just come out and turn the corner I turned. I will meet you there." he says "And tell Tess I will meet her tonight."  
"Okay cousin" Tess pipes in.

As I hurriedly turn the corner, I bump into someone.  
Day!  
"Ow!" he says and clutches his face. My forehead is stinging from the impact  
"I'm so sorry" I say rubbing my forehead.  
"That's okay. I hit you too!"He says.  
He brushes my hand as if asking for my permission to take it.  
He waits.  
I take his hand and hold it.  
He smiles and says "Lets go to that cafe." pointing towards a small cafe which is mainly empty.  
Except for an old man sitting at a singles table.  
Day leads me to the corner seat.

**Part 18**

We are sitting on opposite sides of a small round table. Two steaming mugs of coffee lay steaming in front of us.  
Day hasn't spoken up since we entered the Cafe. His hand hasn't left mine either.  
He is simply gazing at me. Waiting for me to start talking.

It's so hard for me to speak under his infectious gaze.  
I start "Day, I am really sorry that I kept this from you." He is still silently gazing at me.  
"I just want to tell you that I have loved you in the past. And I love you now and I will always love you no matter what."  
I wait for his reaction.  
"Okay," He says simply but his brows furrow in concern.  
That's it. This is what I get when I propose to him.

When he sees hurt on my face, he continues "June, I just want to take everything slowly. I don't want to rush it. Or rush myself. Or rush you. "  
Now it's my turn to be quiet.  
He didn't say anything in return when I confessed my love for him.

A memory from the past flashes through my mind.  
We were in the bathroom when we joined the patriots.  
I was helping Day in cleaning him up because he was injured.  
And...  
Day kissed me and told me that he loved me.  
And... I didn't say anything back to him.

**Part 19**

As I sit in front of him in the cafe, I realize how much hurt he must have been at that time. How broken he must have felt on my lack of response. Now I am in his position.

He is saying "Eden just told me everything he remembered from that time. He said I introduced you to him as my friend. And that..." he blushes.  
Oh my God! Did Day just blush!

"And..." I urge him to continue.  
"Eden also said that he thinks you were more than just my friend." He continues. "I just wish I could remember everything about us. Wish I could remember you." His eyes are glassy.

I enclose my fingers with his.  
He is staring at our locked hands. Wait! Something catches my eyes on his fingers. A paper clip ring! That I made for him. And he saved it all those years even though he didn't remember where he got it from.

"What's that?" I ask.  
"Oh! It's sort of a ring. Don't know how I have it..." he was saying when he sees me smiling. His eyes widen as the realization hits him.  
"You! You gave me this ring!" he is excited.  
I nod.  
"Well, I always knew this ring was important! And that it must have some connection with the missing important person in my life!" he says.  
Then his face turns serious as he stares deep in my eyes.  
"I must have loved you so much that I couldn't separate myself from this piece of you."  
I say quietly "Yes, you did."

**Part 20**

Our eyes are locked on each other. I want to feel him in my arms once again. I want to kiss him once again so that I can erase the wounds that the time has caused by separating us.

Ahem. We both clear our throats at the same time. Day has started sipping his coffee.  
I sip from mine while nervously stealing glances at him. I watch his lips curl around the cup. And the way his throat moves when he gulps down the coffee is so...  
Ugh. I am so affected by his face.

"Where did Eden go?" I ask to lighten the rising intensity between us.  
"Yeah, he just left for his interview. I am worried about him though." he says.  
When I raise my eyebrows in response, he explains "Eden looked quite distracted when he left. Like something was really bothering him."

Oh! But why was Eden distracted. He seemed happy earlier. When he met me. And he seemed even happier when he met Tess.  
After that...  
He did look angry when Pascao hugged Tess...  
Was that anger?  
Or was Eden jealous?  
For Tess?

**Part 21**

Eden likes Tess.  
Yes that should be it.  
The way he looked at her when she greeted him.  
The way he forgot to withdraw his hand even when Tess had removed hers.  
The way he looked at Tess and Pascao together.  
Yes that must be it.  
He likes (maybe loves) Tess.

"Day, um, I think I know why Eden looked distracted." I decide to tell Day.  
"Yeah? Why?" He asks curiously.  
I speak "I think that's because of Tess." I pause to let it sink.  
"You mean..." he has guessed it, I think. Of course Day must have known that. After all he is Eden's brother.

"Yes, Eden likes Tess!" I say awkwardly. He is thinking as if he is recalling something. And suddenly he bursts out laughing.  
"Hey-" I say smiling "Why are you laughing?"  
He has clutched his stomach while he continues to laugh non-stop.

The old man sitting in the farthest chair and the man at the counter look in our direction.  
"Hey, whats so funny?" I nudge his arm.  
"Oh God!" he says in a fit of hysteria. "I should have known that!"

"What?"  
"That Eden fancies Tess. You know when we were in the Ross City, whenever I spoke to Tess on the phone, Eden used to stop whatever he was doing and tried to listen intently." he is still laughing in between.  
"And that he used to ask me about Tess many a times. Like how was she like. Like how did I meet her in the streets and all, yeah."  
"Oh okay!" I say smiling. "But why are you having a fit about that?"  
"June, you know, whenever I asked sneaky bugger Eden about his girlfriend, he was like-" Day starts to mimic Eden's voice "Daniel, I don't like anyone. Besides I have you, my brother. What else do I need?"

"I knew he was hiding something from me. Sneaky Eden." Day is still laughing.  
Now I join him. We are both laughing.

Main thing is that Day is laughing.  
I have never seen him laugh so much in the past.  
And I don't want to stop him now.  
I try to savor his happy face and this happy moment with him.  
Forever.

**Part 22**

We start walking in the alley as we leave the cafe.  
Our hands entwined with each other's. Sudden memory flashes before me. I ask Day "You want to know what you once said to me?"  
"Yeah! Tell me" He looks at me sideways.

"Okay. You once told me that sometimes you wondered what things would have been like if we had just met one day like normal people did and-" I was saying but he stops me and turn his face towards me so that we are standing face to face now. He looks serious. And then he finishes for me "- if I just walked by you on some street one sunny morning and thought you were cute, stopped, shook your hand, and said, 'Hi, I'm Daniel'."

He remembers! I'm so surprised that my next words haven't even left my mouth before his lips meet mine.  
He kisses me softly once as if asking for my permission. When I don't object, he starts kissing more passionately. Both of his hands enclose my face. The feeling of being with him pokes at my heart. As I respond to his kiss, his hands move from my face and lands on my waist. The kiss deepens. I put my hands around his neck.

Few seconds (320 seconds to be exact) pass as we stand kissing in the nearly-empty alley.  
I am entirely lost with him.  
The spark that was there between us in the past still ignites strongly.

He slowly moves away. "June, I love you" He breathes.  
"I love you too Day," I reply and pull myself up to him for another breathtaking kiss.  
Nothing else matters at the moment. Just us.  
Together. 

**Part 23**

We have decided to stay in my old apartment in the Ruby sector for the night.  
We are now in my old home. It has remained untouched ever since I left. Only ones that are missing are Metias (my brother) and Ollie (my dog). Cause they both are dead. But Ollie gave birth to a puppy before she died. I named her Ollie (in memory of my Ollie). Little Ollie is in my Denver apartment under the care of my house maid.

My old apartment is still well maintained and cared for on the special orders of our Elector Primo on my request. Anden is really supportive of me even though we almost never talk other than on the business of Republic.  
"June, I'll always love you no matter what you decide", Anden had said when I broke up with him four years ago. He was crying. I couldn't say anything back to him then. I quietly left, leaving him there weeping for his unrequited love.

Today after we left the alley after our desperate kissing session, we went for lunch in a nearby restaurant.  
Day called Tess to tell her that we will be meeting her tomorrow and offered her apologies from both of us for ditching her and Pascao today for the lunch. She accepted like a lovely girl she is.

Day also called Eden who was in Batalla sector for his interview.  
Eden told us that his interview went really well. After that Day told him that we are staying at my old apartment for the night and we invited Eden as well for the dinner and the night at my apartment. Eden will probably reach around 8pm.

A plan clicks my mind.

**Part 24**

After Day ends call with Eden, I take away his phone and dial Tess once again. Day raises his eyebrows but I tell him to hold on. He waits.

"Hi Day" Tess picks up.  
"Tess, it's me," I tell her.  
"Oh hi June! How are you feeling now?" She asks me.  
"Hey I'm okay. I called to tell you that I'm really very sorry for spoiling your lunch today." I tell her.  
"June, that's really okay. No need to say sorry. Besides we are meeting tomorrow right?" she asks.  
"Yes Tess, but before that I want to make it up to you. You know the address of my old apartment right?" I ask her as Day has burst into laughing once again. I still don't get whats so funny if Eden really likes Tess.  
I gesture at him to shut up.  
But he is Day! Why would he listen!  
"Yeah June. I guess I know your place. Why do you ask?" Tess asks me.  
"Tess, I am inviting you to my place for dinner tonight. You have to come. No excuses. Come around 8 pm. And please don't bring Pascao." I say smiling while Day is having a laughing fit in the background.  
"Okay June," Tess says "I'll be there. And tell Day I will surely come to kick his a** cause I can hear him laughing at me. Tell him to keep his butt ready." Tess threatens playfully and the call ends. 

**Part 25**

So we have set tonight's programme.  
We have invited both Eden and Tess with us for the dinner.  
Day and I want them to know each other.  
And Day is really happy for Eden even though he gets into laughing fit now and then.

Day is sitting on my couch. He asks me to join him.  
I sit with him. My right arm brushes his left.  
My earlier question comes back.  
"Hey, Day... um Daniel-" I say.  
He puts his hand over mine where it lays between us. "June, you can call me Day." he speaks softly.

"Alright, Day, about what happened in the street earlier..." I say but as I remember our kissing session, my cheeks are feeling... Hot?  
"Yeah..." he has raised his eyebrows.  
"About, you know..." God! Why I am feeling so shy.  
"About what, June?" he is curious now. "What? You didn't like that I kissed you?" his expression is that of a worry.

"Day, no! I mean, yes, I like what we did there. But I was referring to what you said before that... kiss." I explain.  
"So you like it?" Day is teasing me. He slowly moves towards me.  
"Yes..." I breathe deeply.  
He takes my hand and speaks in my ear "I'm happy for what I did there."

I nod and he plants a cute kiss at my cheek. And he moves away.  
I breathe out.  
He smiles and says "June, you know you just blushed red like tomatoes!" he winks at me. 

**Part 26**

"No not at all," I say to create a diversion from that blushing topic. "Anyways, I was asking how did you remember what I was telling you back there? Before we kissed."

Day thinks over.  
"I don't know, actually," he answers. "It just sort of dawned onto me, just like it happened when we crossed paths earlier this morning." he is playing unconsciously with my fingers.  
"It's just like some things are clouded in my goddy mind and sometimes that cloud clears for a while, and then it's like I can see those things clearly. But then again goddy clouds start gathering. This sucks really," his shoulders are slumped.

Day is remembering.  
His memory is slowly coming back.  
But I don't know how long it will take to return completely.  
And I hope that it would be soon if he really wants to remember.  
Though I am not sure myself if I want him to remember me as the girl who made him suffer.  
I take out my hand from his and put my arm around his shoulders.  
I want him to be happy.  
No matter what the cost. 

**Part 27**

"Come here," Day says as he lies down on the couch pulling me with him. I snuggle up to him in the narrow space. My back touches his chest. The peacefulness of the situation soothes me. Like the butterflies dancing earlier in my stomach has finally settled down.

"Day," I ask. "Tell me about your life in Antarctica."  
He sighs softly and his breath tickles me on the neck. I close my eyes and try to ignore the effect he still has on me.  
He tells me about his life in Antarctica. About his work assignments. About Eden's excellence in school. Eden is now on the level 3670 and Day is little behind on the level 3350. In Antarctica, there is a system of awarding points for every good work done by a citizen. Day and Eden are doing fairly well considering the fact that they have spent 10 years in Ross city by now, which seems like a little time to the people of Antarctica. To me, it's like I have spent 10 years in exile, waiting and hoping to see Day once again.

Talking about the normal things with him is making me realize what I had missed in our relationship in the past. Now I am wishing if we had really met like a regular boy and a girl, just as Day had always wished, things would have been entirely different. Maybe in that case, Day would not have forgotten me.

But that's a good thing I suppose. I still remember the night I followed him to his house where I saw him crying alone, broken beyond repair, all because of the pain I brought him. Tears have started to form in my eyes. But Day can't see my face from back. I don't want him to see me this way. I blink them away. 

**Part 28**

After twenty minutes and thirty nine seconds, I sit up "Eden and Tess will be here soon. I better go make dinner."  
"I'll help," he says and tries to get up as well. But he looks wary.  
"You take some rest, I have to go to the market first." I tell him. "It's just over the block." I start to leave.  
"I'm good, I'll come with you." he gets up.  
We leave.

The dinner is almost ready.  
Day helped me up.  
I asked him to wait in the living room. But I guess he is just looking around the house.

"June? Can you come here?" he calls. "Yes, I'm done here. Coming." I quickly finish off and leave the kitchen to find Day in Metias's room.  
I stop when I see him looking at Metias's photo on the bedside table.  
"Who is he?" He asks.  
"My brother Commander Metias Iparis." I tell him.  
He smiles and nods.  
"Well, where's he?" he asks.  
"He is..." It's still so hard to get that dreadful word out.  
He is waiting for my answer.  
"He is not alive anymore."  
He hurries off to me and hugs me.  
"Oh June! I'm so sorry!" he says.  
And we stand there unmoving for a few minutes (three minutes and two seconds to be exact). 

**Part 29**

We are waiting for Eden and Tess to show up. Its 18:52 hours in the evening. Dinner is made.  
Day asks me how Metias had died while we sit in Metias's room. I explain to him how his best friend Thomas betrayed him. I skip off the part where Day and Metias came face to face on that fateful night. It just feels irrelevant at the moment. I don't want Day to feel bad about it.

Doorbell rings.  
"That must be Eden or Tess," I get up leaving Day in Metias's room. He is thinking about something because he stays there.  
I get the door.  
I stop.

"Hi June!" He says.  
Why is he here?  
"Hi," I say.  
How did he know I was here?  
He holds his hand out for me to shake.  
I take it.  
"June, I apologize for arriving here uninformed. But there is something urgent I need to discuss with you." he says and glances in the direction of the living room.

"Okay Anden. Come inside." I let him in.  
He takes the sofa where Day and I were snuggling each other a few minutes ago.  
Anden looks as handsome as he was but now his eyes aren't as they used to be. I can see his father's eyes permanently now where earlier there were only glimpses of him.

He was saying "June, it's the matter-",  
When Day calls out "Is it Eden, June?"  
Anden's eyes widen.  
"No, it's just a friend," I say as Day comes out of Metias's room.  
He stops when he sees Anden.  
Anden stands up on seeing Day. 

**Part 30**

"Day, this is Anden," I say. "Anden, you know Day."  
Day has raised his eyebrows.  
He asks, "Anden Stavropolous? The Elector Primo?"

Anden nods "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Daniel Wing." Day smiles and comes to stand with Anden.  
They both shake hands.  
Day looks at Anden with respect while Anden looks... hurt?

"Well, I apologize to Ms Iparis to come here unannounced." Anden says. "I hope I have not disturbed you."  
So Anden is acting formal.  
"That's fine, Elector." I reply in a formal tone. "You didn't tell me about the purpose of your visit here."  
"Oh yes," Anden says. "I am here on Republic's business. But as I can see you are really busy,  
I will explain it later tomorrow in the meeting with the Senates."

He seriously looks miffed. At me? He has always treated me differently than the Senates and his princeps elect even after we broke up. He has always consulted me first.

I nod.  
He starts to leave "Mr. Wing, I'm sure you will have a wonderful time in the Republic."  
That's it.  
He doesn't say anything to me.

As I let him through the door, I think I saw a tear rolling down his cheek. Maybe the lights are playing a trick.  
He calls to me without turning back "Ms Iparis, your presence is required tomorrow in my office. So be there by noon."  
I call back "Anden?"  
He stops.  
I go to him.  
I turn his shoulder around.  
He is really crying!  
"Anden, what happened?" I ask.  
He wipes away his eyes. And shakes his head.  
So he is not going to tell me.  
"Okay Anden, I will be there." I say.  
He leaves in the car waiting for him.

I can see he is hurt.  
Last time I saw him crying was when I broke up with him.  
I have never seen him crying after that. He was always good at controlling emotions.  
Until now.

**Part 31**

I turn and see Day watching me closely from the door.  
He must have seen Anden crying.  
Now he looks at me to see if I am crying as well.  
He relaxes when he sees that I am not.

"What was that about?" Day asks when I close the door.  
"I think I owe you an explanation, Day" I say.  
I tell him everything.  
How I was sent to lead Anden to his assassination.  
How Day and I spoiled the patriots' botched-up plan to assassinate Anden.  
How Day and I escaped to the colonies after that spoiled attempt.  
How Kaede saved us from the colonies.  
How Day helped the Elector in gaining republic's interest.  
How I became princeps elect.  
How the war with the colonies was won by the Republic.

Day listens to each and every word so attentively as if I am telling him some kind of story.  
I have told him almost everything. And I think that's enough for now.

"Thanks, June. I am trying to understand. Though I have a question." He says staring deep in my eyes "Anden is in love with you. Do you love him back?" He asks.  
I frown. Where did this come from?  
He steps back a little.  
"Of course not." I say as a matter of factly.  
I think he misunderstands me because he is still backing away towards the door.  
"Day, the only person I have loved and still love is you. You get me?" I am saying but now he is leaning against the door watching me quietly.  
Is he doubting me?  
Is he doubting my love for him? 

**Part 32**

I can see a glimpse of doubt in his eyes.  
I cannot afford to lose his trust now. I love him.  
I step towards him.  
This time I reach up to him, lock his face in my hands, and pull my lips to his. And I kiss him.

His back is pressed against the door. I am leaning against him.  
Then he starts to kiss me back.  
Our kiss grows deeper, more urgent, as his hands moves around my back pressing me to him. While my hands stay locked in his hair twirling and twisting his blonde locks in my fingers.  
We kiss like that for 5 minutes.  
I pull my mouth away to breathe while he moves his lips to my cheeks, then to my jaw then to my throat with my hands still locked in his hair.

This moment with Day has ignited something in me. Like a spark has burst into the flames.  
Now I cannot lose him. I cannot live without him. I've made enough sacrifices in the past.  
But not this time.  
He is mine.  
The Boy who walked in the light is mine.

He stops to breathe.  
Our eyes are locked.  
This is the moment to let him know and erase all his doubts.  
"Day, I love you." I breathe against his lips.  
He smiles "I love you too, June" and tears start falling from his eyes.  
I kiss them away.  
He takes me in his arms.  
Our hearts beating together as if they are one.

**Part 33**

We are one.  
We are given this chance to be together once again.  
I have never prayed to the almighty before except for once when Day was shot by Commander Jameson and he was dying in front of me. And I am praying now for the second time.  
I pray that Day gets all the happiness he deserves.  
And if I am a part of that happiness, I will forever be with him.

"Hey Eden," Day calls just as he opens the door for Eden.  
We were already at the door holding each other when the door bell rang.  
I moved away to let Day get the door.  
"Hi Daniel, guess what?" Eden says excitedly and when he sees me "Hi June".  
I smile at him. He asks again, to both of us this time, "Guess what?"  
I shake my head while Day says "You found yourself a girlfriend?"  
Eden pokes Day in the ribs.  
"Daniel, come on, can't you be serious for once?"  
He speaks "Well, I am selected in the interview for Batalla Engineering position." he says happily.  
"That's goddy amazing dude," Day pats his shoulder. And hugs his brother.  
I congratulate Eden.  
Day is smiling at me.  
I raise my eyebrows at him.  
He is still smiling.  
I don't get why he is smiling at me now.

"You don't get it?" Day grins at me.  
"What do you mean?" I ask.  
"June, Eden is selected for an engineering position in Republic." he says.  
"Yes, I can hear that. And I am happy for him."  
I say.

"June, Eden and I will be moving here to the Republic." He is serious now. "Aren't you happy?"  
Oh my- I didn't see it that way.  
Eden's got a job here.  
And Day can't let Eden move here on his own.  
That means Day and Eden will be back in the Republic after ten long years. 

**Part 34**

I am so happy that I run towards Day and put my arms around him. And then I put my arms around Eden. He hugs me shyly.

I haven't realized that tears have welled up in my eyes.  
"Hey June, are you okay?" Day asks. "Eden didn't try to flirt with you again, did he?"  
Eden frowns.  
"Day come on. Please stop picking on Eden." I say while trying to suppress a laugh. "Eden come, let's get you some coffee until Tess arrives." I take Eden by the arm and take him to the couch leaving Day at the door who is still making faces at Eden.  
I leave them in the living room while I go make coffee for all of us.  
I hear Eden asking Day "Um, Daniel, is Tess going to join us for dinner?"  
Day replies "Huh huh. Why?"  
God, I can sense Day is getting ready to pick on Eden once again.

I can't stop smiling at Day's playful pickings on Eden and Eden's frownings and pokings in response.  
Their relationship is so close, so pure that they are inseparable.  
I had this relationship with Metias too.  
But we were separated.  
I pray for the third time now for Day and Eden that they never get separated.

"I'm just asking, you know," Eden is saying.  
The coffee is brewing up.  
I can hear their conversation from the kitchen itself.  
"Huh huh, I know" Day says.  
I can sense Day bursting up any minute now.  
"Um, Daniel, is Tess the one you used to speak to over the phone?" Eden asks.  
"Huh huh. Why?" Day says mischievously.

Gosh when did Day become so naughty?  
He has changed with time I guess.  
At least he is happy now.  
And he is well and safe.  
And he is with me.  
And I'm grateful for that. 

**Part 35**

"Daniel-" Eden was saying.  
"Coffee's coming." I walk to the living room with a tray of three steaming hot mugs of espresso.  
I hand over their mugs to them.  
"What's going on?" I ask.  
"Nothing." Day winks at me. "Eden here is just playing a sneaky bugger again you know by patting me about Tess."  
Eden blushes and says, "Hey no! I'm not!"

"Really?" Day feigns surprise.  
"Didn't you just say that you fancy Tess and that you want to go out with her and maybe...um... you both...?" Now Day has burst up laughing.  
"No! Stop it Daniel!" Eden looks flushed. "I was just-"  
When I look at Eden's innocent face, giving unnecessary clarifications out of embarrassment, I couldn't suppress my laugh either.  
Eden pouts at me. "Not you too."

Day is speaking between his fits "For your record, it was June who suggested me in the first place that you are crazy about Tess."  
Eden raises an eyebrow at me. "That's okay Eden. We know you like Tess. There's nothing to be ashamed of." I try to reason with him.  
"But Daniel makes fun of me." His shoulders slump.  
Eden looks really sad.  
Now Day has quieted down on seeing his little brother's dejectedness. 

**Part 36**

"Hey, Eden," Day speaks "Come on, you know that I can never do that." He moves closer to Eden and puts his arm around his shoulder. "I love you bro. I'm really sorry if I sounded mean."  
I get up from the chair I was sitting on and move to sit with Eden and Day. Eden's in the middle. "Day was just playing with you." I fill in for Day.

Eden nods slowly and says "That's okay Daniel, there's no need to say sorry. I guess I'm acting all crabby and whiny."  
Day replies "No you're not. Maybe a little. But I am really happy if you like Tess." Day thinks over and says "I was just having a fit about... imagining you two together. But you know what, at one time I even considered a future for both of you together."

I'm surprised that Day remembers this. Day sees my expression and says to me "Like I told you earlier, sometimes I can remember things. I don't know how. But I do. Infact I had a flashback just before Eden arrived here. "He winks at me. I don't really get what flashback he is referring to. I make a mental note to ask him later.  
I say "That's really amazing!"

Now Eden's mood is slightly lifted.  
He asks "Really? You really considered me and Tess together?"  
Day replies "Yes, I used to wonder what it'd be like if you guys hang out together. But then we moved to Ross city."

Eden smiles "Do you still think so?"  
Before Day can answer, the doorbell rings. 

**Part 37**

I open the door for Tess. She looks as lovely as she's always been. Her face has that glow of a healer.  
She is smiling and puts her arms around me. I hug her back.  
"June!" She says. Then whispers "Is everything okay between Day and you now?"  
I nod. She smiles when she looks at me.

I let her in. Day has gotten up to meet Tess. Eden stands too but he doesn't say anything. His eyes are on Tess.  
"Hey cousin, didn't June tell you to keep your butt ready? I've got some kicking to do!" She says as she slaps Day's shoulder. Day laughs and shakes his head.

"Hi Eden" Tess says.  
Eden's face lights up. "Hi"  
Tess asks "So how was your interview today?"  
Day speaks excitedly "Eden nailed it! He is selected for the batalla engineering position."  
Eden blushes. He is so shy.

"That's wonderful. Eden" Tess says happily. "Congratulations!" She offers her hand to Eden.  
"Thanks" Eden takes it.  
She turns to Day "So cousin, welcome back to the republic!"

Day has his hands in his pockets.  
He nods and says "Thanks cousin! I'm more than happy to be back." He stares at me.  
I smile and stare back. Then his eyes moves a little down below my eyes... then a little below my nose... then to my... lips.  
"Ahem" I say to cause a little distraction. He snaps out of it and smiles.

I think Tess has seen our little exchange. But she acts like she hasn't.  
"So, when are you moving here?" Tess asks excitedly.  
"Um. In a couple of day's maybe." Day replies. And then he asks "Eden, when's your joining in the batalla?"  
Tess is now seated with Eden while Day and I have taken a chair each.  
"Tomorrow. I agreed to it." Eden says.

**Part 38**

"I will be honored by the Elector Primo himself." Eden says proudly.  
Day glances at me as Eden says Elector's name. I gauge his reaction. But this time Day just shrugs.

"That's amazing!" I say.  
"Yes! And you all have to come." Eden says happily. Day and I exchange a look. "Wait, what?" Day asks.  
"Daniel, I want you to be there. Elector Primo and I will go live from the Capital Tower with a surprise announcement. Tomorrow, ten a.m."

"Surprise announcement? About what?" I ask.  
"Can't tell anybody before tomorrow. Elector's orders. Sorry. That's why it's called a 'surprise' announcement." Eden replies coyly.  
"Oh!" I wonder what this 'surprise' announcement could be. Anden didn't mention any such thing.  
What if he wanted to tell me about it? Maybe that's why he came here earlier. I'd have to find out about it.

I look at Day, it should be his decision. "Sure Eden, if Day's going, I'll go too." Day still doesn't say anything. His eyes are on the floor. He is thinking.  
Finally Eden looks at Tess but before he could speak, Tess says "Finally you've realized that I'm here! Great! Lucky me!" She puffs a breath.  
Eden stammers "I... I... was about to ask you!" He is all red out of embarrassment. He looks really cute when he's flushed like that.

Tess laughs. "Take it easy, I was just kidding." And Eden goes pale now. The effect Tess has over Eden is really adorable. While Eden is apparently head over heels for Tess, we don't know for sure that Tess has the same feelings for Eden. I should ask her that myself. Or should I let Eden find that for himself?

"So... So... Will you come with Daniel and June?" Eden asks her.  
"Sure I will. Infact if Day creates any scene, I'll help June drag his butt all the way to the capital tower." She says playfully. I laugh with her.  
Day tells Eden "I have no issue. I'll be there with June and Tess." He says to Tess "And you, cousin, won't get a chance to apply your ninja skills on me."  
Tess rolls her eyes.

"Great, it's all settled then," Eden says to all of us this time. And then asks Day. "Daniel, can you call Ross City and inform them about my placement here?"  
"Yeah, I'll do that. And I'll apply for my job transfer as well." Day says. "So that we can move here a.s.a.p. And I'll ask them to send our stuff too." Then he looks at me.  
I smile widely.  
Should I ask him?  
Yes I should.  
"Day, you and Eden can stay in this apartment until you're assigned yours." I finally ask.  
He thinks it over.  
"Sure if it's fine with you." He says.  
"Of course, it'll be my pleasure."  
He then smiles a smile that reaches his eyes. Correction. His 'beautiful blue' eyes.  
I smile at him.  
From the corner of my eyes, I watch Eden and Tess sneak looks at each other. 

**Part 39**

"Dinner's ready. I'll bring." I say as I get up. Day gets up too. "I'll serve."  
He follows me to the kitchen leaving Eden and Tess together.

As soon as I enter the kitchen, Day grabs my waist from behind and turns me around. I gasp out a little. He makes me walk backward until I reach the kitchen counter.  
His arms pressing me to him.  
My breaths become deeper.

"Want to know about my earlier flashback?" He says. His face is a few inches apart from mine. And his voice sounds... raspy.  
"Yes!" I breathe out.  
"I remember coming to your apartment." He continues, "I remember you proposing me at your balcony."  
Then he comes closer. Our lips now a couple of inches apart.  
I nod slightly.  
"I remember our kiss in the balcony." I gasp again. He remembers that night.  
This is too much. The butterflies are dancing in my stomach as if are on booze.  
"I remember our-" he couldn't finish before my lips meet his. Just once. Then twice. Enough to shut him up. It works. I try to move away but he doesn't let me go. Instead he embraces me and we stand there like that.

I can hear someone coming towards the kitchen. Before we can move away, "Ahhhh" Tess squeaks. And covers her eyes with her hand. "You guys can't even hold yourselves until I leave."  
"What happened?" Eden calls from the living room.  
"You better not ask!" Tess calls back.  
Day laughs as he moves away from me. "Cousin, you know your timing is pretty bad actually."  
Tess makes a face at him.  
"Tess, that's okay, you can open your eyes now." I say.  
She dramatically raises her index finger first, then opens one eye under that finger and then looks at us with one eye before finally dropping her hand at her side.

"That's better!" She says. "I thought you were getting dinner for us. Didn't know you had other plans!" She nudges my arm with her elbow. I have to smile at this. 

**Part 40**

Tess talks non-stop throughout the dinner. Eden fills in with his hmms and yeahs. Her questions are mainly directed towards Day and some of them towards me.

Then she asks Eden, "Hey, whats the program for tomorrow? I mean with the Elector..." She finishes her steak and uses a tissue to dab at her mouth.

"Yes, about that..." Eden tells us. "Um, first of all, the Elector will congratulate me for being selected. After that he will go live with his big announcement..."  
"which you are not going to tell us even though you know it." I finish for Eden. Day is listening intently without speaking.

Eden looks guiltily at me and says "I'm sorry June. I can't. But I can tell you this." He perks up like he is going to reveal his secret. "Today at the interview, I showed them my proposal and they agreed to-" "Whoa... hold on... What proposal are you talking about?" Day looks genuinely surprised by this.

"Daniel, it was more of a suggestion. During the interview, they asked me about the technology we use in Antarctica." Then he shifts into his Engineer mode and goes into the technical details of Antarctica's technology of weather control and the point system.  
"Alright, but what happened after that?" Day interrupts him which saves us from more specific technical descriptions.

Eden frowns and says "Then they asked me if I am selected, how I can help them in creating the technology like Antarctica's."  
"Then what did you say?" Day asks impatiently.  
"That I can't tell. Now take it easy Daniel, the Elector-"  
"The Elector what? All I've been hearing today is this goddy Elector." Day's voice rises. He seems clearly uncomfortable at Elector's mention.  
"Day, please calm down." I take his hand which is turned into a tight fist.  
Tess helps me "Come on cousin, we will hear the announcement tomorrow. Calm yourself." He nods a little.

Eden looks flushed but hurt. Day looks irritated but pretty. Tess looks calm but lovely.  
While I'm lost.  
I have to know what this announcement could be.  
I wish Eden wouldn't be so hard to convince.  
I wish it's not something serious.

But he said he came here because it was an urgent matter.  
But he left without saying anything except that I've to attend the Senates meeting tomorrow.  
What should I do? Wait till tomorrow morning for the announcement?  
What if it's a serious matter?  
I have to try my last option.  
Call Anden.

**Part 41**

Tess starts to leave after the dinner. "You can stay here for the night," I tell her. "I mean, we all can go to the Capital Tower together."  
She considers the idea then says "I don't think so. I didn't bring any clothes for tomorrow. I'd rather leave and come back tomorrow morning. Thanks though."

Tess leaves. Day and Eden walk her to the nearby bus station. While I excuse myself to make an important call.

I dial Anden. He picks up on the second ring.  
"June?" he says.  
"Hello Anden!" I say. "I'm sorry for calling you at odd hours."  
"That's okay. Well, I'm sorry for acting so rude today." He says carefully. "I was just taken by surprise at Day's presence in your apartment." His voice still carries an element of... hurt?

Oh! I have no idea of what to say at this. Still I try.  
"No problem." Crap. I just sounded indifferent.  
"Okay." He says.  
He is silent.  
"Anden, I called to ask you what was the matter that you wanted to discuss today?" I ask. "You said it was urgent, but then you left without saying anything."  
Did I just sound irritated?  
I hope he doesn't take offense.  
"I wanted to discuss the agreement that I have decided to enter with Antarctica." He says. "I wanted to have your opinion on the matter."  
"Oh! Alright. You should have told me about it." I say.  
"That's okay. I have consulted my princeps-elect on the matter and we have decided that this agreement will be beneficial to the people of Republic." He says.  
"May I know what this agreement is about?" I ask.  
I am standing in my balcony.  
I can see Day and Eden walking back towards my apartment.

Anden is deciding on whether to tell me about it.  
I think he is going to decide against it.  
He has already consulted with his princeps-elect Mariana.  
Why would he tell me?

After a few seconds of silence, he speaks "June, as the Elector of Republic, I have agreed to enter into a Bilateral Agreement with Antarctica that aims at enhancing National Prosperity and International Relations."  
I am listening carefully.  
"Okay, the vision of the agreement looks really promising." I say. "And I hope that you have read and understood each and every term and condition carefully."

"Of course, I have." He says.  
"So whats tomorrow's big announcement about? And what has Eden got to do with it?" I ask.  
Day and Eden have just reached the door.  
Doorbell rings.  
"Coming!" I call towards the door.  
"Anden, hold on for a second." I move to get the door for them.

"Missed me?" Day says. And sweeps me up in his arms. Eden rolls his eyes and says "I'd take this couch. You two really need a bedroom."  
Day laughs. I laugh too.  
"To the bedroom" Day says.  
I giggle while he moves in the direction of my bedroom.

I realize that I'm still holding the phone in my hand.  
The line is still on.  
Crap. I made Anden hold up.  
I put it to my ear. "Anden? You still there?"  
And the line cuts off.

**Part 42**

How could I be so careless?  
I just hurt Anden more.  
What was I thinking?

As Day sees my expressions, he puts me down. We have reached my bedroom door.  
"Hey whats wrong?" He asks.  
Should I tell him?  
"Nothing that you should worry about." I say and tap lightly on his nose.  
He smiles a little. But he is still observing me.  
"Come on in."  
He follows me inside.

"You can sleep here on this bed," I tell him. "And I'll take the extra bed."  
"No. You sleep here. I'll take that extra bed." He says.  
"You sure?" I ask.  
"Of course."  
"Alright." I sit on the corner of my bed. Day sits beside me.

"I wanted to ask you something. It's eating on my mind since we left that cafe." He speaks slowly.  
"Um... What?" I ask.  
He has put his elbows on his knees and he is looking at the floor.  
"Trust me I've no intention to hurt you June," He speaks and turns his face toward me.  
Now dread is washing over me.  
What does he want to know?  
I nod.  
"June, I want to know..." His voice gets heavy.  
I move my hand over his on his knee.  
I nod again for him to continue.  
"I want to know why you left me?"

There's the question.  
My breathing gets deeper.  
"I... I..." I try to speak but I'm at loss of words.  
"That war happened ten years ago. And I know we met before that. Why did you leave me and never called me?" He says.  
I just can't explain to him how hard it was for me to take that decision.  
My vision gets blurred.  
Tears?  
I am crying in front of him.  
I wipe them away but they are not stopping.  
"June, please don't cry!" He is concerned.  
He puts his arm around my shoulders and brings me closer to him.  
I sob uncontrollably on his chest.  
He lets me cry it all out.  
It's almost an hour before I finally stop crying.  
Now is the time to tell him everything. 

**Part 43**

I move away from him so that I can see his face.  
His eyes are red. He cried too?  
I take his face in my hands.  
"I never left you." I tell him.  
"I could never leave you. You were gravely injured and then there was that brain surgery of yours. The doctors told me that you couldn't remember me. I came to see you after your surgery. But you didn't recognize me."  
A tear falls from his eye.  
I wipe it away.

"They told me I shouldn't pressurize you. And that your memory would return with time."  
He closes his eyes and few more tears spill out of them.  
"I waited for you ever since. I was hoping you'd return."  
He nods but his eyes are still closed.  
"There was never a single day that I didn't wish to see you. You were always there in my heart."  
Now he opens his eyes. I don't let go of his face yet.  
"Daniel Altan Wing, I've always loved you!"

This time I let go of his face and we put our hands around each other.  
My face rests on his chest while his face rests on my shoulder.  
I don't want to let go of him.  
Finally I got it all out.  
I'm feeling light.  
We stay like that for twenty two minutes.  
Then I move up on the bed taking him with me.  
We are lying face to face.

I move closer and kiss him. He responds back. And we share a passionate kiss.  
After some time, my eyes start drooping. So does his.  
We fall asleep.

**Part 44**

"June?" Day speaks softly.  
Wait, is that morning already?  
I get up and look at my surroundings. Day is sitting beside me, both of his hands enclosing one of mine.  
"There's something I want to give you." He says.  
"What?" I smile at him.  
He removes one of his hands from top of mine.  
There it is.  
I gasp.  
He made me another one.  
A paper clip ring.

I hug him hard.  
"Thank you!" I tell him.  
"You like it?" he asks.  
"I love it!" I say.  
He laughs softly.  
I draw back and take a look at his hand. He is still wearing the ring I made for him.  
I take him in my arms once again.  
I don't want to let go of him.

After seven minutes and thirty seconds, I move away. I don't want to look like a weepy-clingy girlfriend.  
I look at him. He is already dressed! I glance at the clock then. Its 9:00 am already.  
"Oh my! We have to leave for Capital Tower!" I say. "I'm so sorry Eden would get late because of me!"  
"That's okay. Eden already left an hour ago." He tells me.  
"What?" I say. "Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"Hey, chill, you go get yourself ready," He says. "I made some eggs for the breakfast."  
"What?" I say as I get out of the bed. "Day, you're just too much."  
He rises from the bed. "I'd take that as a compliment," he winks.  
I smile.  
"Now you go wait outside, I'll get ready in a few minutes." I tell him.

I am ready in 15 minutes.  
Before I step out of my room, I dial Anden. He doesn't pick up.  
I need to know what Eden has got to do with the announcement of today.  
I dial once more.  
This time he picks up but doesn't speak.  
"Anden, I'm really sorry for making you hold up last night." I say.  
"That's fine." he says.  
"Where are you?" I ask him.  
"Does it matter?" he replies. Then laughs sadly.  
He is still upset.

**Part 45**

Whats wrong with him?  
Can't he just stop giving me a hard time?  
"Listen Anden," I say. "I want to know what Eden has got to do with your announcement."  
"Don't worry," he says quietly "I won't get him in trouble."  
"I didn't mean it that way. I was just-" I try to explain.  
"I have to go now." He says and cuts off.

Tess meets us at the station. She has brought Pascao along.  
"Hey pretty boy!" Pascao slaps on Day's shoulder. "Hey June!"  
"Hey" Day replies.  
"Hi Pascao" I say. "Tess didn't tell us you were coming along." I squint at Tess "Hi Tess"  
"Hi" She smiles awkwardly.  
"Poor Tess didn't know that herself!" He laughs. "I came on my own. Remember it's the Announcement day, so everyone is invited."  
"Okay." I say.  
Tess gives me a look that says 'See? I didn't bring him.'  
I nod sympathetically.

We are in the train. Pascao requests Day to sit with him. So Tess and I take a double seat behind them.  
This is the right time to ask Tess.  
"Tess, do you... like Pascao?" I ask. "I mean are you guys... more than just friends?"  
"What?" She says loudly. Both Pascao and Day turn in their seats. She makes a gesture like 'its nothing' at them. So they return to their conversation..  
Then she says quietly "June! Of course not. I like him as a friend. But he's nothing more than that."  
"Oh that's... good." I say.  
"Why did you ask me that? She asks.  
"Um..." I try to say but I'm at a loss of words. "Um... Pascao seem to tag you everywhere these days, so I thought maybe you and him..." I finish at last.  
"No. He is just a good friend." She says.  
"What do you think of Eden?" I ask.  
"Yeah, he is cool. Why?" she asks.  
I shake my head. But she still eyes me suspiciously.

"So, how was your night huh?" I hear Pascao teasing Day. "Tess told me that you stayed at June's apartment last night."  
"Yeah, it was fine." Day says. Did I just see him blushing? I can see one of his cheeks from this seat.  
"Just fine?" Pascao feigns shock and then turns on his seat to face me. "June, you didn't take proper care of our pretty boy?"  
"Of course she did. Or Day wouldn't be blushing like that!" Tess says and points at Day's cheek.  
Pascao starts laughing.  
Tess joins in.  
Day is giving me a look that says 'Help! I'm stuck!'  
I return the same look back to him.

**Part 46**

We have just reached the square in front of the Capital tower. Over hundred people (roughly 150) have gathered and they are talking excitedly.  
"Whoa... so many people wake up this early in the morning," Pascao says.  
"Pascao, ten a.m. is not early." Tess scowls.  
"It is early in my dictionary at least." Pascao snickers.

Its ten minutes to ten a.m.  
A big screen is put on either side of the square on the walls of big buildings.  
One big screen is put on the façade of the capital tower.  
Above that screen, I can see the tenth floor balcony from where Anden usually addresses the people of republic.

I take Day's hand and try to move to the front of the waiting crowd. One of the patrol officer sees me, tells another, and then they salute me. I nod. As they see our struggle, they clear the crowd to make way for us. Tess and Pascao tagging behind us.

We are now in the front of the crowd. We have a clear view to the tenth floor balcony of Capital tower itself.  
Day stiffens as he scans the buildings around us.  
"Whats wrong?" I ask.  
"Nothing. It's just..." He looks lost and rubs his forehead.  
His eyes move to the tenth floor balcony of the tower and suddenly he turns around and looks at the building opposite to the capital tower. His eyes move up and stops at the ninth... no... Tenth floor of that building.  
"Arg!" He mutters and clutches his head.  
"Day? Whats wrong?" I ask.  
He looks in pain. He has shut his eyes.  
"Day?" Tess asks and checks his forehead.  
Pascao looks concerned too.  
"Nothing." Day speaks through his gritted teeth. But he is still clutching his head.  
Tess runs toward one of the officer and speaks to him. He hurriedly walks out of the square.

"Whats wrong, Tess?" I ask her. I can't look at Day when he is in pain. "Headache!" She says.  
"Headache! Why? He already had a surgery for that!" I ask.  
"I know. Must be some trigger from the past. What did he say before he clutched his head?" She asks.  
"He was just... he sort of stiffened when he was scanning these buildings around."  
I try to remember. "Then he... suddenly turned in that direction..." I point to the direction. Then I look at Day. He is still pressing his head with both his hands. Pascao is supporting him to stand straight.

The officer whom Tess spoke to, hurries off towards us with a medical kit.  
Tess takes it and pulls out some tablets. The officer has brought a canteen of water as well. I mouth him thank you. He nods. Tess slowly pulls away Day's hands and puts the tablets in his mouth.  
"Gulp them down with the water." She orders. "Here take the water!" and hands the canteen to Day. He takes a sip and gulps the pills down. He slowly relaxes down. And opens his eyes. And then gives me a little smile.  
"I feel better." he says softly.

I wonder what just happened. I look at the direction he was looking at.  
That's when I realize it.  
That's the same tenth floor balcony opposite the capital tower from where Day addressed the people of republic ten years ago.

The same place from where he asked people of republic to trust and support Anden.  
I close my eyes and I can still see him up there, his hair gleaming like a beacon of light against the night, his words ringing out clear and strong across the city and the country.  
This old memory of the glowing boy with the torch bright hair will stay in my heart forever.

**Part 47**

"Attention!" The voice from the speakers blare.  
I look at the screen.  
Anden has just arrived and he is getting ready to take his place at the podium.  
"Can you stand on your own now, pretty boy?" Pascao asks.  
"Yeah, thanks!" Day says.  
"Anytime!" Pascao winks at Day.

Tess orders Day to drink more water. He obliges.  
"You are really okay right?" I take his hand.  
"Yeah," he locks his fingers with mine.  
We all watch the screens now.  
Day is standing next to me, Tess next to him, then Pascao next to her.

"The Glorious Elector Primo is now live!" The voice from the speaker booms.  
Anden takes the stage. There is someone standing behind him. I can't quite place him. He is an older man, I've seen him somewhere...

"The People of Republic, for the benefit of our nation, I have signed a bilateral agreement with the government of Antarctica." Anden speaks.

"This agreement is aimed at promoting International Relations with Antarctica and in turn, National Prosperity." Anden speaks confidently.  
His voice radiates power now.  
As if he has finally come to terms with his position of authority.

He continues "Now, as a primary condition of our agreement, we have decided to perform a Talent-Exchange programme."

I look at Day who looks as confused as me.  
I don't understand where this is going.

"Antarctica has agreed to give us a team of five of their best engineers and doctors... in an exchange for... five of our best military officers and commanders." Anden finally says and then steps off the podium to talk with the old man.

The crowd starts murmuring.  
I watch the old man.  
I remember him now.  
I met him once when I was in Antarctica with Anden to persuade Antarctica to help us at the time of war.  
That was ten years ago.  
That old man is the president of Antarctica.

Anden steps up again and speaks "Before we move on, I'd like to introduce you all to our First talent acquisition from Antarctica. He is the man who conceived this generous talent-ex programme." Anden turns and beckons someone from behind.

"I'm proud to present you..."  
Anden says loudly.  
"Eden Bataar Wing!"  
Eden comes out in the balcony.  
He waves and then stands next to Anden.

I didn't expect this.  
I turn to look at Day.  
He is surprised. And shocked.  
He didn't know any of this.  
Eden didn't tell him anything.  
He looks hurt. 

**Part 48**

The crowd hoots.  
Eden takes the stage.  
"People of the Republic, I am honored to be the First Talent Acquisition for the Republic of America." Eden speaks. He looks so confident.  
"I am proud to represent the Engineering squad of the Republic."

I exchange a look with Day. He looks as flabbergasted as me.  
"Our Glorious Elector Primo is so generous for giving me all the credit for this programme. Thank you Elector."  
He bows down before Anden.  
Day's hands turn icy cold. His knuckles have turned white. I rub his palm with my fingers, he loosens his grip just a little.

"You okay?" I whisper to him.  
He shakes his head.  
"How can Eden act like the Elector's pet?" He whispers angrily.  
"There's more." I point my head towards the stage.  
"This talent exchange programme aims at bringing together and sharing the most brilliant minds of both the nations. Republic will benefit from Antarctica's technology while Antarctica will benefit from Republic's military power."  
Eden explains.

"It will be a huge step towards the future development of the Republic. Trust me. Trust our Elector. Thank you." Eden says proudly. "Now, I'll let our Glorious Elector take the stage."  
Eden waves again. And steps back.  
Anden comes forward.

Day pulls out his phone and dials someone.  
"Day, who are you calling?" I ask.  
"Eden." He says angrily.  
"Don't-" I am saying but he puts the phone to his ear. 

**Part 49**

"Eden, get back here right now!" Day whispers angrily. He waits for a second and then-  
"No. Just come down." He shuts the phone off.  
"June, I need to speak to Eden. Are you coming?" He asks me. He is scowling. Not at me. At Eden.  
I nod and-

"Our second and third talent acquisitions will arrive tomorrow morning. They are Antarctica's doctors." Anden says.  
I stop Day in mid-turn.  
"Wait, first let's hear him out. Okay?" I say.  
Tess asks "What's happening? Day you okay?"  
Day is furious. He doesn't speak. .  
"Yes, he is okay. It's just..." I tell Tess and Pascao who seem to be paying attention to us. "It's just that... Eden didn't tell Day anything about this programme. And Day is hurt."  
I look at Day.  
"But Eden did say it was a surprise announcement right?" Tess says.  
"Dude, you don't remember what 'Surprise' means! Do you?" Pascao says.  
I and Tess scowl at him at the same time.  
"Sorry!" he pulls his ears.

We obviously missed some lines of the speech as a result of Pascao's babble.  
"- I just revealed the names of all of the five talent acquisitions from Antarctica. We also have the company of the Honorable President of Antarctica." Anden is still speaking.

The President waves at the crowd.  
"He is here to reveal his list of talent acquisitions from our Republic." Anden says. "We mutually discussed and agreed on this list. Now I invite the honorable President to greet the people of Republic."

The President comes forward and takes on the stage.  
He still looks the same as he looked ten years ago. He hasn't aged? How?  
I mean he was 50 or something that time.  
Day looks annoyed by all this announcement thing.

"Just a few minutes, okay? Then we will go meet Eden, okay?" I ask.  
"June, I just don't like whats going on here. I have this... stupid feeling..." He looks distant.

I don't ask more. I simply nod.

**Part 50**

The President of Antarctica takes on the mic. His prepared-in-advance speech starts with how he is feeling so respected by the Republic's warm welcome. It continues on to how this agreement will benefit both the nations.

I catch a glimpse of someone coming into the square. Eden!  
He is... scanning the crowd.  
I wave my hand for him to see us. But he turns toward the officer who earlier brought a medical kit for Day and speaks to him.  
The officer points him towards us. Eden finds us, then thanks the officer and hurries off in our direction.

He reaches us. "Hi everyone!"  
He is smiling. "How did I do?" He asks.  
"You did great!" Tess says instantly. She is smiling.  
"Thanks!" He says shyly.  
"Dude, you know you did a great job out there. Teach your pretty boy something." Pascao says. "Your pretty boy is just standing here fainting and fuming ever since we came to this square." Pascao laughs. That's bad. I narrow my eyes at Pascao. He just shrugs.

"What? Fainting?" Eden touches Day's shoulder.  
"Daniel, what happened? Did you faint?" He asks his brother.  
Day frowns at Pascao. "No. I didn't. It was just a head ache."  
Eden touches Day's forehead and then hugs him. Day relaxes. I leave his hand.  
Their relationship is so pure, so beautiful, just like me and Meti-

I stop myself. This is not the right time and place to cry.  
Eden asks me "June, how did I do?" He looks worried.  
"You did amazing, Eden." I say. "So, you are Republic's first acquisition. We are glad to have you."

"Really? Then why is Daniel angry with me? He seemed pretty furious on the phone." He asks me.  
"I think Day's the right person to answer that." I say.  
"Eden, I don't know, you were acting like a sell-out!" Day tells him. "Like you've turned into the Elector's pet."  
"Do you really think so?" Eden is surprised.  
"Yeah, with all that bowing and flattering before the Elector, you really looked like his crony."  
Day says irritatedly.  
"What?" Now Eden is hurt.  
"Yeah, have you forgotten what he did to you? You lost your vision because of the stupid experiments he did on you. Have you forgotten all that?" Day's voice has turned snappy.

Wait, he is remembering the past. He remembers Republic's experiments. That's why he was nerved all this time in the square.  
"Daniel, it wasn't him. It was his father." Eden replies.  
Crap. The conversation is heating up.  
"Hey, let's discuss that later. Would you?" I try to end it for now. "Let's get over with the President's speech first." I point towards the screen.

"I am disappointed with you, Eden." Day says and turns to watch the screen without waiting for a reply.  
"Daniel, you know me. I would never do that." Eden says before moving out of the square without a second glance.  
I shake my head. They looked so happy a few seconds ago.

The President is still going with his speech. How long it's been?  
Yes, it's been 12 minutes and he is still speaking.  
I missed most of the parts.  
He is now saying "Here is the list of five acquisitions for Antarctica. Commander Roger, Batalla Patrol."  
Commander Roger. He is from Batalla Patrol. He replaced Thomas as the head ten years ago.

The president lists out the names of three more military officers. I know them all. The president has wisely selected these people.  
"Here is our fifth and the final acquisition" He says.  
"Commander June Iparis."  
What?  
Did I hear him right?  
I turn to look at Day.  
He is shocked.  
"Did they just call my name?" I ask him to be sure. His fists are clenched again.  
But Tess nods her head. 

**Part 51**

They did!  
That's enough.  
I run out of the square ignoring Tess's requests to calm down.  
Day is behind me. He doesn't try to stop me. Not that I'll stop.  
I want answers. How can they call my name without my permission?

I cross the alley and reach the Capital Tower.  
Two officers are standing on guard at the gates.  
They let me go inside but stop Day at the gates.  
"He is with me." I fiercely grab Day's hand and take him with me.  
We enter the elevator. I press the button to the floor 10. Before the elevator door closes, I see one of the guards pulling out his phone from his pockets.  
I can still hear the announcement outside. It's not over yet.

"June, don't worry! We'll find a way out of this." Day says.  
I stop tapping my leg and nod.  
"I never expected this from Anden." I say.  
Its floor 5 now.  
He holds my slumped shoulders.  
"He can never take you away from me." Day says with determination.  
I have to look up at this. In his eyes. Blue eyes that always pull me into the deep blue chasm that lies beneath them. We both kiss at the same time.

The elevator chimes. Its floor 10. The doors open. We pull away. Three officers are already waiting for us. I guess that the officers we left on the ground floor must have alerted them.

I move out first. Day is holding my hand.  
"Inform your Elector that I'm here to see him." I tell one of them.  
"Commander Iparis, he is in the middle of his speech. You should wait a few minutes." He tells me. I narrow my eyes at him. I pull out my phone and dial Anden. It rings out without an answer. I guess his phone is not with him.

I crane my neck to look past the officers at the balcony at the end of this tenth floor corridor. I can see Anden's head. His dark curls bobbing slightly from the talk he is doing. The President standing at his right.

"Anden!" I call him from 20 meters away.  
The officers startle at this.  
"Commander, please wait a few minutes!" One of them orders me. They won't allow us to go any further. I risk a few steps forward.  
"Anden!" This time I call a little louder.  
One of the officers tries to hold me back. His hand is on my shoulder to stop me from advancing any further.  
Day steps in front of me, grabs the officer's wrist and roughly jerks his hand away from my shoulder.  
"How dare you lay your hands on her?" Day says angrily.

"That's okay. We're waiting here." I tell them. And whisper to Day "Stop!" I plead with my eyes.  
I don't want Day to get himself meddled into this.

"June, I am not waiting, I'm going to drag him out here," Day says loudly and starts to move. "Day, stop!" I say loudly.  
The officers pull out their guns and train them on Day.  
I step in front of him. 

**Part 52**

I stare them down.  
Two of the officers lower their guns. But they stand alert as if they are ready to pounce at the slightest movement.  
Except the middle one who tried to push me a few seconds ago.  
He is still training his gun at us.  
"Miss Iparis, try to understand. We cannot let you interrupt the Elector midway through his speech." He says.

Day slowly pulls me back and gets in front of me "I got this, June."  
"No, we got this." I step beside him. "Go ahead." I say to the officer who is still training his gun on us.  
The officer looks tense now.  
"Miss Iparis, we don't have to do this."  
"Then call your Elector." I say through gritted teeth.

He turns back for a second to see if the speech is over. It isn't.  
I grab the opportunity "Anden!" I shout really loud this time craning my neck to see past the officers at the balcony.  
Anden's head jerks in our direction, I guess he heard me.  
The officers are so startled that they grab me by my arms while the officer with the gun steps forward and points his gun at Day's forehead.

"What's the commotion-" comes Anden's voice first. Then comes Anden. He stops as he takes in the scene before him.  
He flicks his fingers at the officers. They immediately leave us to stand at one side.  
I flex my shoulders.  
"Don't you ever lay hands on Miss Iparis and Mr. Wing ever again." He says angrily to all three of them. They nod. "Good. Now leave us."  
They hurry off without glancing back.

"June... Miss Iparis," Anden says "I'm really sorry for all this."  
I stare at him. He looks at me. Then at Day. "I'm sorry Mr. Wing." .  
"You betrayed me." I say through clenched teeth. "I never expected this from you."  
He comes forward and raises his hand to put on my shoulder. But Day steps beside me and puts his hand around my shoulder. Anden puts his hand down.  
"June, you need to hear me out first."

"I heard you alright." I snap. "If you think you can send me to Antarctica, then you are wrong."  
He sighs deeply. Almost... sadly.

**Part 53  
**

Hear him out?  
I raise my eyebrows at Day. He gives a slight nod.  
Anden's eyes move from me to Day to me again.

"Please give me a chance to explain." He says to both of us.  
"Fine, explain!" I stare at him.  
He nods and says "Let's move to the discussion room." He points his thumb backwards. I can see a closed door adjacent to the balcony entrance.

We don't move.  
"June, please!" He requests this time. His fingers are looped together near his chest. As if he is saying a prayer. I can see he really means it.  
"Fine, but make it quick." I say.  
He nods again and turns to move.  
We follow him to the door.  
"Just a minute." He stops abruptly at the balcony gate. Then he moves out in the balcony and finishes his speech with a gratitude and farewell to the President.

After a complete minute, he steps out of the balcony towards us. He looks... nervous?  
The President and a guard follow him. I feel Day stiffen at my side.

"I suppose you remember Miss Iparis." Anden says as they approach us.  
The President regards me. Then says "Of course! The Republic's own prodigy." He holds his hand out. I take it. Then his eyes move to Day.  
"Here we have Mr. Wing." He says to Day holding his hand out.  
But Day acknowledges him with just a stiff nod.  
The President says "Finally, we have met in person, Mr. Wing."  
Day stares at him.  
Then the President turns to explain to Anden. "Mr. Wing is a royalty in Antarctica. He refused the President's repeated offers to become his second in command." Anden and I raise our eyebrows in surprise.  
The President chuckles, and then continues "Who rejects the President's request thrice to meet in person? None other than the Republic's own Champion and Antarctica's own royalty- Mr. Wing."  
It comes out as a sneer instead of a praise from the President's mouth.

Day interrupts him before he can say more "Excuse us, Mr. President. But we have some unfinished business with the Elector here."  
Then he says to Anden "Would you care to finish it?"  
I am non-plussed.  
I know Day has always been a straight forward person.  
But this... this is quite rude. And brave.  
The President regards Anden who says "Sir, it's been an honor to meet you. And we thank you for participating in our talent-exchange programme."  
What the heck? I give Anden a death stare, if that's what it is called when you stare at a person by narrowing your eyes to a slit, gritting your teeth and clenching your fists.  
Anden blinks at me. But says to the President "Please consider my earlier modification request."  
The President looks at me. "I'll think about that." Then they exchange their pleasantries.  
The President moves off with a guard on his trail.

"In here," Anden says opening the door for us.  
We follow him in. 

**Part 54**

Anden leads us to the only table in the centre of the discussion room (there are 4 chairs around it). A big chandelier is hanging just above the centre of the table. The room is really small (10 X 10 sq ft).

Anden holds out a chair for me. But Day rushes past me and holds another chair out, directly opposite to the one Anden is holding.  
I sigh. Boys!  
Then I take the chair Day is holding. He sits beside me. Did he just scorn at Anden?  
Anden shrugs and sits on the chair he was holding.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were proposing my name as one of the talent acquisition?" I ask. "June-" Anden starts to say but Day interrupts "She is Miss Iparis by the way." Anden looks stricken.  
I glance at Day.  
He shrugs.

"Yes..." I urge Anden to continue. "Miss Iparis, first of all, I didn't propose your name. I could never do that." He speaks. "The President himself wanted you to be one of the participants. He asked me to put your name on the list."

"So you agreed?" I ask.  
"No! Of course not." He says automatically. "Infact I told him that you won't be a part of it. Not at any cost." He glances between Day and me.  
"Then why did he call my name?" I ask.  
"That's what shocked me. Yesterday, the president himself agreed to let you out of it." He says. His eyebrows are creased in the middle. He is thinking.

"That's still not an answer Mr. Elector!" Day points out.  
Anden shakes his head.  
"I promise I didn't know that the president will include you in the programme. Your name wasn't in the list up until the moment the president took the stage." He says. "He included your name without asking me about it."

"You really didn't know?" I press.  
"No." He looks in my eyes.  
He is not lying. I can see that.  
"So what do we do?" I ask.  
"I suppose you didn't hear my complete speech?" Anden asks.  
What?  
I am confused.  
"No." Day speaks before I can ask more. "As soon as the president called June's name, we immediately ran out of the square to deal with you."  
Anden looks surprised.  
"Trust me, June wanted to knock you out herself." Day says. "I'd have helped her with that of course."  
I glance at Day.  
He won't give it a rest.  
He shrugs again.  
I don't understand what's with the shrugging with the boys.  
"So what did you say after the President called my name?" I ask Anden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 55**

My phone rings. It's Tess.  
I ignore it. I'll call her back once we are done with Anden.  
"So tell me what happened after the President announced my name as their final acquisition?" I ask.  
Anden clears his throat to speak.  
"We are in no mood for your lecture. We'd rather if you just get to the point." Day says. Anden nods. His forehead is creased. Something must be bothering him.

My phone chimes.  
It's a text from Tess.  
'June, don't be hard on the Elector. He was surprised himself when the President called your name.'  
Okay. I won't be.  
Another text comes up. Tess again.  
'You won't believe what the Elector said out here after you left.'  
What? I watch my phone screen for a few more seconds.

"Anden what did you do?" I ask automatically when the phone doesn't chime.  
"June..." He sighs. "Miss Iparis, the President decided to include you in the programme at the last moment. He did it without my permission. So I told him it was void. That we cannot exchange the talents without their voluntary permissions."  
Oh. That's better.

*Chime*  
Another text comes up. Tess again.  
'The Elector has agreed to resign from his post.'

What? I look at Anden.  
He looks... tensed?  
I'd better ask Tess.  
I excuse myself quickly to call her.  
I move out of the room leaving Day and Anden in each other's company. I glance back once to make sure things aren't heated between them yet. Day is staring at the ceiling while Anden is staring at the floor.

*Ringing*  
"Hey June" Tess picks up.  
"Tess, tell me everything." I hear Tess take a deep breath.

"June, the Elector stepped forward as your name was called. He took the stage and declared the the final acquisition void. But the President accused him of treachery. He said that the whole point of this programme was mutual gain. That both nations shall gain from each other's talents."  
"And..." I urge her to continue.  
"And that the Elector is aiming towards personal gain by refusing to share Republic's best talent with Antarctica."  
"President was referring to... me?" I ask.  
"Yes. He said if the Elector is trying to play some game with Antarctica, then he better not." She says.  
"What?"  
"Yes, the President said that the only way to prove that the Elector is not aiming for personal gain is to step back and let the President's rule come into motion."  
"I don't get any of this, Tess." I say desperately.  
"June, I don't know anything more. The Elector will tell you more. The assembly was dismissed with the Elector's decision to step down. Before you talk to him, keep it in mind that he has agreed to give away his position to keep you here in the Republic."  
I hang up.

**Part 56**

'He has agreed to step down from his post to keep you here, June.'  
Tess's words play again and again in my mind.  
Why did Anden do that?  
There must be some way out of this.

I slip my phone back to my pocket and return to the discussion room.  
Day and Anden both look up when they see me enter.  
It seems like neither of them uttered a single word in my absence.  
"Sorry guys, it was Tess." I say to fill in the awkward silence.  
They both nod.  
I sit down and watch Anden carefully.  
He starts fidgeting with the table cloth.

"Anden, I know what happened out there. But I want to hear it from you. Tell me why did you agree to that?" I ask.  
"I had no choice." Anden mutters. No choice. Why?  
"What? What did he agree to?" Day asks eyeing Anden suspiciously. He leans forward and stares directly at Anden.

Before Anden can speak, I put my hand on Day's arm and say "Day, the President has accused Anden of treachery. He claimed that the Elector intends to take away Antarctica's best talents and that he is trying to salvage Republic's best talents from going into Antarctica. He claimed that Anden is vying for Personal gain which is against the agreement."

"Oh." Day looks confused.  
"Day, because Anden declared my acquisition void, the President has asked Anden to give up his post to prove that he has no personal interest in keeping me here. He has also asked to set the President's rule into motion where the people of the Republic itself will select their own President."

"And..." Day asks me "What did the Elector say to that?" Then he turns to look at Anden.  
I sigh. "Anden, would you mind explaining it?"

He nods and speaks "Mr. Wing, Miss Iparis, I had to agree to it at the moment. That will buy me some time to think it through."  
Day's expression changes. Now he looks at Anden with... concern?

Day says to Anden "The President cannot force you to give up your post. Can he?"  
Anden looks at me.  
He says nervously "Yes he can. Because the programme will stand cancelled if I don't agree to it."  
Anden is dead serious. His eyes are pleading. I shudder as the realization hits me.  
If the agreement stands cancelled, Eden and Day would have to go back to Antarctica. 

**Part 57**

****Day stands up as the realization hits him too. "What the heck?"  
He says rubbing his forehead.  
"That goddy President is getting on my nerves. There must be some way out of all this, yeah."  
He looks at both of us.  
Then says "Or are we stuck?"  
Before I can think of something to say, Anden says "At the moment, yes we are, Mr. Wing."

Day slowly sits back down with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.  
I look at Anden. His eyes bore into mine. I can't believe that just a few moments ago I'd wanted to knock this man out. Anden is not only trying to keep me in the Republic, he is also trying to keep Eden and Day here. For me.

I think about our options.  
Option 1: I go to Antarctica. This way Anden keeps his position. But I'm separated from Day.  
Option 2: I don't have to go to Antarctica. Anden keeps his position. But the agreement stands cancelled. And Eden would've to go back. Day would've to go with him. We are separated.  
Option 3: I don't go to Antarctica. Day and I will be together. But Anden loses his position.

Out of all these options, option number 3 seems really feasible. But it would be selfish of me to even consider it. How can I let Anden give up his position just so that Day and I could be together? That would be a horrible thing to ask for. Even though Anden seems ready for it.

"I think we are really stuck. But listen, here are our options-" I lay out all three options before them. Day keeps shaking his head through all the options. But Anden nods at the third option. How can he be so... giving?

"No, Anden. We can't let you give up." I tell him.  
Day nods and says "Yeah, why do you keep making it harder for us to hate you? It would've been so easy if we could just kick your behind and leave."  
Anden smiles. There's sadness behind it.  
"Anden, you don't have to give up your position. We'll help you find another solution." I move my hand across the table and take one of his.  
He looks at Day and slowly removes his hand from mine. 

**Part 58**

"I don't think I really have a choice. The President has given me 24 hours to decide." Anden says.  
"Have you talked to Mariana about it yet?" I ask.  
He shakes his head so I offer  
"She is the Princeps Elect, she has a wide experience as a senator, and maybe she can help."

Anden mulls it over, and then says "Maybe. I'll consult her. I guess I'd better take leave now." He stands up.  
"We want to be there when you speak to her. We want to help." I tell him.  
"I think you should take Mr. Wing and give him a tour of the Republic. He looks like he needs fresh air. It was a rough morning for him." Anden moves towards the door.  
"Anden, wait!" I call.  
He turns back.  
"We don't want you to give up your post. Would you call us once you consult Mariana?"  
He looks at both of us.  
Then nods stiffly and walks out of the room.

I can't believe it was just yesterday when i had finally started to believe that everything would be fine now that Day has come back to me.  
I can't believe the drastic change of events that has taken place all in the course of one day.

"Are you feeling okay?" I ask Day.  
"Yes." He replies. "Your Elector seems like a nice person."  
There is it once again. Your Elector.  
"You look like you need to eat." I say.  
"Yeah, maybe." He says.  
I get up to leave. Day grabs my hand so I turn to look at him. "Does he like you?" He asks.  
"I don't know."  
"You really don't know?" He presses.  
"Alright. He did like me. He was my fiancé in the past." I say.  
"He was?"  
"Yes. Seven years ago. But it didn't work out between us." I don't know why I'm saying all this.  
"Why?"  
He stands up now but he still doesn't let go of my hand.  
"Because I could never love him the way I've loved you."  
His expression falters and he puts his arms around me.  
"June, I'm so sorry I asked you all this."  
"Its okay. You deserve to know everything about me."  
He leans back a little, lifts my chin up with one hand and kisses me.  
Something warm tugs at my heart.  
I kiss him back. 

**Part 59**

"I love you, June." Day says as he slowly pulls away from me. "I love you too." I whisper back.  
Day suddenly asks "June, do you really think I'd let anybody take you away from me?"  
When I shake my head, he continues "I promise I won't let you go away from me. Not this time." He says with...determination.  
He thinks that he had let me get away from him in the past?

Suddenly I find it hard to breathe.  
I recall the morning at the hospital when Day had woken up after being unconscious for five months after his brain surgery.  
'Do you know who I am?' I had asked him when I had sensed the unfamiliarity in his eyes.  
'Should I?' He had replied...

I gasp. The memory still brings daggers to my heart. I'm getting paranoid.  
When Day senses my discomfort, he puts his arms around me.  
I hide my face in his neck.

We leave the Capital Tower when my paranoia finally releases me. And now we move across the empty square, that was filled with people only a couple of hours ago, towards the only oriental restaurant that lays east of the square.

Day doesn't let go of my hand throughout our walk to the restaurant.  
As Day pushes open the glass door of the small restaurant (The wooden sign above the door says 'Hang's secret'), Eden halts midstep on the other side of the door.  
It looks like he was on his way out of the restaurant.  
"Oh, hi Eden!" I say.  
"Hi," He smiles at me and then looks at Day. "Hey, Daniel, still mad at me?" Eden asks apologetically.

Day takes a moment to respond, then slaps Eden across the shoulder. "No." Day slowly smiles at Eden.  
Eden hugs him for a few seconds and then asks "Wanna have lunch?"  
"Yeah! That's why we came here I guess." Day says.  
"Okay." Eden turns to lead us to one of the empty tables.  
It's not a crowded place but most of the tables are full.  
We follow him to the table. 

**Part 60**

"Tess told me that you both went to meet the Elector." Eden says as we take our seats on the table.  
Tess and Pascao! Gosh, they came here with us this morning and I forgot about them... Tess even called to tell me about Anden's decision...  
"Eden, where are they? Tess and Pascao." I ask.  
"That Pascao dude left as soon as the announcement was over. But Tess stayed for a while. We ate lunch together." Eden says coyly. A smile plays on his lips as he starts fidgeting with his laptop. I look at Day. He gives me a look that says 'See, where this is going!' and winks at me.

"That's great. I hope you had a good time, right?" I try to catch Eden's eyes.  
"Um." He finally says meeting my eyes. "Yes." Eden is blushing.  
"Hey, you really like her!" I say.  
Eden nods sheepishly.  
"See, I told you he was a sneaky bugger!" Day laughs.  
"Do you love her?" I ask.  
He nods again.  
"Have you told her yet?" I ask.  
"No. Not yet." He says biting his lower lip. "But we are meeting again for Dinner tonight."  
"Whoa... dude!" Day laughs. "Take it slow."  
Eden scowls.  
"Come on, Day!" I say nudging his arm.

"Anyways," I say. "We went to meet Anden because-"  
"I know. Tess told me everything about that. Tell me what the Elector had to say to that."  
So I recount all the necessary details about our meeting with Anden.  
Eden keeps nodding and saying oh's and yeah's as I tell him everything.

"I'm starving!" Day says.  
So we order some Thai curry with cottage cheese and fried rice, while Eden helps himself with some ice tea because he had already eaten with Tess. With Tess!

"The Elector seems like a really nice person," Day mutters as he finishes eating his food and wipes his mouth. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier, Eden."  
Eden looks up from his laptop.  
He is taken by surprise.  
So am I.

"That's okay brother." Eden says. "I'm glad that the Elector has finally earned your respect." Eden smiles a hearty smile.  
"Yeah, he did." Day says. "Though I can't believe that I'm admitting this."  
I realize that I'm smiling too.  
I pull out my phone to see if Anden has left any message for us.  
No. He hasn't.  
I wonder what Mariana would say. Would she be able to help?


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 61**

*Chime*  
A text from Anden.  
'Miss Iparis, meet me in the Conference room on the fourth floor of the Capital Tower in 20 minutes.'

"We have to leave. Now." I tell Day.  
"Why? Is everything okay?" He asks.  
"Yeah. Its Anden. He wants to meet us now."  
"Now?"  
I nod.  
"Can i come?" Eden asks.  
"I guess." I say. I can't tell him no. Besides, Anden didn't ask me not to bring anyone with me.  
Or did he?  
Did he implied that i come alone?  
Whatever.  
I can't leave Day behind.  
Besides, he would've come on his own even if i had told him not to come.

So we leave the restaurant, walk across the square to the Capital Tower for the second time in one day. The guards at the gates don't stop us this time.  
We take the elevator.  
"What do ya think would be the Elector's decision?" Day asks.  
"I'm not sure. Lets find out."

I knock once and then pull open the door that says 'Conference Room' on the fourth floor.  
This room is quite bigger than the discussion room on the tenth floor. And there are three other people with Anden.  
All four of them seated on a big rectangular table that has atleast twelve chairs around it.  
Anden sits at the head chair.  
He stands as he sees us.  
"Miss Iparis." He says and then looks over my shoulder at Day and Eden.  
Okay. He looks surprised to see them but he doesn't say anything.

"Miss Iparis. Its a pleasure to meet you after such a long time." Mariana stands as she offers her hand to me.  
"Pleasure to meet you too." I smile at her.  
I don't think i've seen the other two people before.

One is a man in his business suit. He has dark hairs that falls over his forehead, dark eyes crinkled at the corners, tanned skin, and he smiles widely as he stands to greet us. I guess that means the crinkles around the corners of his eyes are a result of too much smiling.  
"Hello señorita, I am Alberto del Mar." He says trilling the letter 'r'. His accent sounds foreign.  
I nod. He shakes hand with Day and Eden.

"And this is my hermana Maria del Mar." He says trilling the letter 'r' once again.  
Hermana?  
Well, the hermana is a woman, dressed in a business suit. She has the same dark hairs as the man but they fall straight below her waist, she has same dark eyes and tanned skin as the man's. She is really graceful as she stands up to greet us..  
"Hello Miss... Iparis? I am is my brother." She says with a trill in the letter 'r'.  
Anyway, hermana must mean sister.  
"Hello, its nice to meet you." I say.

She flashes a wide smile like her brother. If it weren't for the business suits, Alberto and Maria would've surely passed as the models for some deodrant ads that i've seen being played in the colonies' display screens.

"Miss Iparis. Meet Mr Alberto and Miss Maria, our second and third talent acquisitions from Antarctica." Anden says.  
What?  
The agreement is still on.  
That means Anden has withdrawn his previous decision.  
I close my eyes for a second.  
What now?  
If the agreement is still on, does that mean i'd have to go to the Antarctica? 

**Part 62**

"Have you decided to send me-"  
"Miss Iparis, have a seat first. We need to talk." He says before i could finish my question.  
I don't move.  
Anden walks to me and pulls out a chair beside Mariana.  
"Please!" He says.  
I take it.  
Then to Day and Eden, he says "Have seats please, Mr Wing... and Mr Wing." Day takes the one beside me, Eden sits beside him.

Anden says "Mr and Miss del Mar, its a great honor that you have volunteered to come here from Antarctica as a part of the programme."  
"Its our pleasure, Mr Stavropolous." Maria says. Then she glances at me for a second and says "I think we should take our leave now." she is smiling as she gets up to leave. Its really hard not to stare at her lovely face when she speaks.

Her brother Alberto stands as well. "Gracias señores. We look forward to meeting you again." He says to all of us.  
"The pleasure's been ours." Anden says back.

Then surprisingly, Alberto says to me "I'm sure we'll meet again now that Maria and I have become the citizens of the Republic."  
"Hope you enjoy your stay." I say.  
"I'm sure we will if a beautiful lady like you could show us around."  
What? Did he just...  
Day coughs. Alberto grins.  
"Thanks." I say awkwardly sensing that all eyes in the room are on me.  
Mariana walks them out the door.

"Miss Iparis, first things first. You are not going anywhere.  
Neither are Mr Wing and his brother." Anden says.  
What?  
"Then how-" I start to say.  
"Mr Stavropolous is not our Elector anymore." Mariana says as she takes her seat.

"But Anden you said you'd tell us before finalising your decision..." I say.  
"I had no choice. Would you rather i send either you or Wing brothers to Antarctica?" His eyes bore into mine.  
"But..." I try. "I'm sure there must be some way-"

"Perhaps. Thats why we needed to talk to you." Anden says and then looks at Day.  
"Yeah, i know you don't want us to be here." Day says. "But you can't make us leave now."  
"Oh! No. Thats not it." Anden says.

"Tell us everything." I say.  
"As Mariana said, i'm not the Elector Primo anymore." Anden starts speaking. "I've agreed to put the President's rule in motion. The agreement remains intact. I step down. You get to stay here cause i declared your acquisition void. The Republic gets a new President."  
Anden has chosen the option number 3.  
He gave up his post!  
To keep me here!  
No. Not only me.  
But Day and Eden as well.  
My throat fills with gratitude for him.

**Part 63**

"We have already exchanged 3 talents with Antarctica. Mr Eden Bataar wing, Mr Alberto and his sister Miss Maria del Mar in exchange for 3 of our best commanders." Mariana speaks. "Mr Daniel Altan Wing, you are our fourth acquisition."

Can this day be any less surprising?  
"Me? There was no need for that. I'd have come with Eden anyways." Day replies.  
"No you possibly couldn't have." Mariana's voice is challenging.  
"Why not?"  
"Because we talked to the President of Antarctica and he told us that he has cancelled your transfer application." She speaks.  
Day stands up.  
"I'm getting sick of him!"

"Day, please sit down." I say. He reluctantly obliges.  
"Mr Stavropolous requested the President to approve your transfer papers but he refused. Thats why Mr Stavropolous proposed you to be our fourth acquisition." Mariana tells us.

A question clicks my mind.  
"If Anden is not the Elector, then who's gonna be incharge of Republic?"  
"Mariana is the acting President until the new President is selected." Anden says.  
I'm finding it hard to meet his eyes now.  
He was born to be the Elector.  
And he is losing all that because of me.  
I can't let that happen.  
"When are the elections?" I ask.  
"In 10 days."  
A plan forms in my mind.

"Who'll be the contenders for the post?" Day asks.  
"Anden will be the one!" I say excitedly.  
They all look at me as if i've grown horns.  
"What?" I say. "Ofcourse. Anden has to stand in the Elections."  
"Thats a wonderful idea Ms Iparis." Mariana says happily. "Mr Stavropolous will stand in the elections and he'd win it."  
"I'm not sure about this..." Anden is lost in thought.

"You're going to win it." I take his hand from across the table. He doesn't withdraw it this time. "You'll be the first ever President of the Republic." 

**Part 64**

Anden smiles sideways. "The people might not even want me to run this country anymore."  
"Mr Stavropolous, the Republic loves you. You've done great services to this country as the Glorious Elector Primo for the past twelve years." Mariana replies. "The country respects you. You'll always be our glorious Elector irrespective of the post title."

But Anden nods glumly and then looks at me for reassurance.  
"Anden, there is nobody else who can stand against you." I say. Ugh. It came out wrong. I've never been good at words.

Anden looks hurt but says "I became the Elector Primo by succession when my father died. I didn't earn the post. I might not even deserve it."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." I say. "Yes, you succeeded the previous Elector Primo. But you've proved yourself far much better than your father. If there were anyone who could've saved the Republic in the times of war, it were you. You've been the glue that has kept the Republic together."

"You did a great job, ya know." Day says. He was quiet since the past few minutes. "You've deserved it in the past and you deserve it now."  
"Day is right. There is nobody better than you. The Republic needs you." I say.

"You're wrong." Anden says.  
"What?" I'm confused.  
"There is someone who is better than me." He says watching me intently.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Mr Daniel Altan Wing." Anden shifts his eyes from me to Day. "The Republic needs a new president. I want you to run for the elections." 

**Part 65**

Day gives a surprised laugh.  
"Mr Elector, this is no time for a joke, ya know. Your job is on the line here, if you don't realise that."  
I look at Anden to see if he is really joking but his eyes are dead serious. He means it. "What-" Mariana is dumbfounded. She leaves her question incomplete as she shakes her head in disapproval.

"Ms. Dupree, hear me out first. Then i promise we'd all discuss this mutually." Anden tells Mariana. She gives a stiff nod.  
"I'm not the Elector anymore, Mr Wing. And I'm not fooling around." Anden replies. "The people have doubted my intentions in the past. They might doubt me now. It was because of you that i gained their support. If it weren't for you, i might not even be the Elector."

"So what are you suggesting? You don't want to be the President? You want Day to become one?" I frown at him. "True, Day helped you gain Republic's trust in the past. But you maintained it. It was you who proved yourself worthy of the post time and again."

"Miss Iparis, i'm trying to say that i have slim chances of winning the elections. I have this feeling that people wouldn't want me as their leader once again. Most of them blame me and my father for that war with the colonies ten years ago. And if i lose, i would never want to see Republic in the hands of someone that i don't trust." Anden locks his eyes with Day. "Mr Wing is the Legend of the Republic. He emerged as the Champion in the end. I trust him. People would want him as their leader. He is undoubtedly the better man for the post." He says. "Ofcourse you know it more than anyone else. Don't you, Miss Iparis?" His expression is pleading.

I sense that by 'better man', Anden is not just referring to the post.  
I've never given a thought to this before. Day would make a great leader. He lead the patriots during the war. He helped us win the war, almost losing his life in the process.  
But Anden is older, he has experience. He is a much better leader than his father. He places Republic's interest above his own. He has worked for the betterment of Republic all these years. Besides, i don't think Day would ever agree to become the President.

Anden is still speaking "-on top of everything, the Republic loved Day. They had always looked up to him in the past. And i'm sure they still do. If he runs for the Elections, he stands more chances of winning than i currently stand."

"No way." Day says sharply. "You might as well find yourself another candidate if you really don't want to run for the elections. I want some peace in my life. I ain't sticking my nose in this goddy election business."  
I take a deep breath. I feel relieved by Day's statement. He'd suffered so much in the past that i doubt he ever slept peacefully those times. No wonder he would want some peace.

"Mr Wing, i'm giving you time to think about it. Make your final decision. You have today. Tomorrow morning, Mariana would be announcing the two candidates who'd be competing for the post and out of those two, one candidate has already called to express his interest."

"Enough. I've made my decision. I don't want this. Do whatever you want. But you can't force me-" Day stands up abruptly. His chair falls back with a loud noise.  
I tug at Day's hand "Nobody is going to force you. Please sit down."  
"I'm okay." He keeps standing.  
Hmmph. I stand too.  
"June, don't." Day pleads.  
"I'm okay." I say back.  
He sighs, pulls his chair back from the floor and sits back down.  
I suppress a tense smile and take my seat.

Just a few minutes ago, i was hoping that everything would be sorted out if Anden becomes the President. But now Anden is  
complicating things for himself.  
I wonder what made Anden lose faith in himself. He's always acted confidently until now. I wonder what shook his confidence.  
He is afraid that he'd lose. But why? Wait, he said that he don't want to see Republic in the hands of someone that he don't trust.

"Anden," I just realised something "You said one candidate has already expressed his interest. Who is it?"  
Anden exchanges a look with Mariana.  
"Serge Carmmichael." Anden says.  
Serge?  
Him, Mariana and I were trained together to become the Princeps-Elect. When I had expressed my unwillingness to become the Princeps elect, Anden had chosen Mariana over Serge to become his princeps elect.

I realise that Serge might not be on good terms with Anden.  
So thats why Anden is afraid.  
He is not afraid of losing.  
He is afraid of seeing Republic in Serge's hands.  
Thats why he wants Day to stand against Serge.  
Anden thinks that Day stands greater chances at winning than him.

"Serge called to tell us that he is going to win the elections at any cost." Mariana confesses. "He wants Republic out of Anden's control."


End file.
